Voigtländer
http://static.flickr.com/55/148809149_28705ce36a.jpg Voigtländer is one of the the world's oldest companies for optical instruments. Chronology * Founded by Johann Christoph Voigtländer in the year 1756 in Vienna (Austria), it was the first factory for optical instruments and precision mechanics there. * In 1763 the company got protection by a decree from Austria's Empress Maria Theresia. * In 1797 the state allowed Voigtländer to produce measuring instruments. * In 1823 they got a royal privilege to produce opera binoculars. * Shortly after the invention of photography had been published in 1840 Voigtländer produced the first camera lens which had been developped on the base of analytical calculations. This was an early landmark on the way to practical usage of photography. These Petzval portrait lenses had been developped by the mathematician Professor Josef Maximilian Petzval and the company founder's grandson Peter Wilhelm Friedrich von Voigtländer. The exposure times had been reduced dramatically by using the new 149mm lenses which allowed aperture upto 1:3,7 . * In the same year 1840 Voigtländer introduced cameras made of metal. * In 1862 Voigtländer had produced its 10.000th camera lens. * In 1868 the Voigtländer headquarters moved from Austria's capital Vienna to Braunschweig in Germany. * In 1898 Voigtländer became a stock market company. * In 1931 Voigtländer entered the mass market with the BESSA camera for 6x9 format. * In 1939 the VITO, their first camera for 35mm film, was well received by the customers. * In 1955 the 4.000.000th lens had been produced. * In 1959 they introduced the Zoomar, the world's first interchangeable zoom lens. * In 1974 Voigtländer had become part of Rollei . * In 1995 RINGFOTO bought Voigtländer. * In 1999 the popular 35mm viewfinder camera body BESSA-L was introduced, based on a SLR body of Cosina. * Nowadays two classes of Voigtländer products exist, the viewfinder camera series made by Cosina, and consumer cameras: compacts and digicams, produced somewhere in the globalized world for RINGFOTO. Voigtländer cameras early cameras * 1840: Daguerreotyp-Apparat zum Portraitiren 35mm SLR * Bessamatic * Bessamatic de Luxe * Bessamatic m * Bessamatic CS * Ultramatic * Ultramatic CS 35mm rangefinder, interchangeable lens * Prominent * Prominent II * Vitessa T 35mm fixed lens http://static.flickr.com/32/62807486_5faade4384_t.jpg * Vito B, small or big finder * Vito BL * Vito BR * Vitomatic I * Vitomatic II * Vitomatic Ia * Vitomatic IIa * Vitomatic Ib * Vitomatic IIb * Vitomatic IIIb * Vitomatic ICS * Vitomatic IICS * Vitomatic IIICS * Vito C * Vito CD * Vito CL * Vito CLR * Vito CS * Vito CSR * Vito Automatic * Vito Automatic I * Vito Automatic II * Vito Automatic R * Dynamatic * Dynamatic II * Vitoret * Vitoret D * Vitoret DR * Vitoret L * Vitoret F * Vitoret R * Vitoret Rapid D * Vitrona 35mm folding * Vito * Vito II * Vito IIa * Vito III * Vitessa 120 folding * Inos I (6x9) * Inos II (6x9) * Virtus (6x6) * Prominent (6x9) * Bessa (prewar) (6x9) * Bessa RF (6x9) * Bessa I (6x9) * Bessa II (6x9) * Bessa 66 (6x6) * Perkeo I (6x6) * Perkeo II (6x6) * Perkeo E (6x6) 120 TLR * Brillant * Superb 127 folding * Perkeo 3x4 Folding plate cameras http://static.flickr.com/47/132541071_f2e3a8f7c8_t.jpg * Alpin * Alpin Rapid * Avus * Bergheil * VAG reflex cameras * 1905: Heliar Reflex * 1908: Bijou * 1912: Spiegel-Reflex-Kamera stereo cameras * 1902: Stereoskop * 1905: Stereo and Panorama Kamera ( 9 x 14 ) * 1907: Stereophotoskop ( 4,5 x 10,7 ) * 1911: Alpin Stereo ( 10 x 15 ) * 1912: Spiegelreflex-Stereo * 1913: Stereflektoskop ( 6 x 13 ) Zeiss Ikon / Voigtländer 35mm SLR For the Icarex line, see Zeiss Ikon. 35mm fixed lens * Vitessa 500 L / 500 S / 500 AE electronic / 500 SE electronic / 1000 SR 126 viewfinder * Vitessa 126 CS / 126 electronic / 126 S electronic Voigtländer (Rollei) 35mm SLR With 42mm screw lenses: * VSL 1 (TM) * VSL 2CX automatic (prototypes) With Rolleiflex SL35 lenses: * VSL 1 (BM) * VSL 2 automatic * VSL 3-E * Vitoflex E (prototypes) 35mm viewfinder * VF101 (1974-1976) * VF102 (1974, prototype) * VF135 (1976-1980) * VF35F (1981) Intermediate period 35mm * Vito * Vito C * Vito CS Pocket Instamatic 110 * Vitoret 110/110EL (1976-1981) Voigtländer (Ringfoto/Cosina) See Cosina Voigtländer and other RINGFOTO Voigtländers Links http://static.flickr.com/44/145236492_bedaa50744_t.jpg * Voigtländer * Voigtländer site by Dietrich Drescher, alias doppeld * Voigtländer page by Frank Mechelhoff * Schoebels' Voigtländer archive * Voigtländer Verein Club * http://www.butkus.org/chinon/voigtlander_pdf/voigtlander_pdf_manuals.htm Some 40 Voigtlander instruction manuals in English, scanned in PDF format, 600 dpi Category: Camera makers Category: Lens makers Category: Germany Category: Japan *